Opening
Synopsis This is probably one of the funniest and serious episodes of the entire anime series. It contains a lot of visual jokes. Characters quickly shift to chibi versions then back to more serious depictions. Similarly, Rika and Hanyū shift between their Child and Adult Voices. Other characters will similarly shift between more comic to serious voices. First Half With a view of Hinamizawa from above Hanyū voices in her more Adult Voice that it is June, 1983. She states that "we" have learned that fate may be defeated provided everyone unites as one. Haltingly, she states as the scene centers first to village level then to the school: "That's why I . . ." From outside the school is heard Mion's "Rise! Bow!" command and the children's greeting of the teacher. The black board records the date as "June 10th (Friday) (金)." Chie Rumiko introduces a new transfer student, "Furude Hanyū-san." A meek Hanyū wears the school uniform she wears during the opening credits. She also has her horns. Blushing, Hanyū introduces herself, but due to her nervousness, she messes up the traditional introduction in chibi form which is translated as, "Very meased to pleet you all!" The other children, including Tomita Daiki and Okamura Suguru, find her "cute," and Keiichi notes she has the same family name as Rika while behind him Rena's eyes are pulsating stars. Rika tells him she is a distant relative and Satoko states she is also surprised since she did not know that Rika had any relatives. Rena changes into full drooling "Cute Mode" Chibi, proclaims Hanyū, "So cute!" then gathers up the shocked and "Auu~! Auu~!"ing chibi Hanyū and runs away claiming she will "take her home (お持ち帰り・''omochikaeri''!)" as a chibi Chie demands that Rena, "Do not suddenly take the transfer student home!" With the lunch bell rung, Mion declares that students must "shoot Hanyū some deep questions" to get to know her better. One nervous boy asks her her favorite food. Blushing, Hanyū nervously responds that she likes all kinds of sweets, but likes choux à la crème best. Another boy mentions his parents run a tofu shop. Hanyū loves tofu ''and animated hearts appear above the boy's head. ''Chibi Mion demands who will ask the next question or, "I'll ask her about the color of her underwear!" Chibi Hanyū cringes and "Auu~! Auu~!"s. A non-''chibi'' Satoko punches the chibi Mion in her stomach as a chibi Hanyū cringes at her desk: "Refrain from asking vulgar questions!" Rena again tries to "take her home," with a recovering chibi Mion demanding she does not make "such a random move." The boys ask Hanyū more questions while a chibi Rena is tied up with what is actually a form of Japanese rope bondage. A non-''chibi'' Rena tells Keiichi seriously that she is "kinda happy." Keiichi jokingly asks if it is because her "take-out menu has expanded." Rena laughs and agrees, but then she adds that she has had the feeling that she has seen Hanyū a few times in the past. "I have a feeling Hanyū-chan was right beside us always watching us play around." As the scene focuses on the boys doting on Hanyū, Rena explains that by simply watching them, Hanyū was always left out. Rena is glad Hanyū is now their friend. She is surprised by Rika standing near her. Rika says that Rena is really a kind person. She asks, as a favor, that Rena and Keiichi be kind to Hanyū. Keiichi agrees, but Rena explodes from her restraints to "take her home" once more while a chibi ''Keiichi, with Rika watching, demands she stop. With the bell ringing the end of classes, Mion announces The Club activities to the acclaim of the rest. Hanyū opens the door and stands at the doorway. Mion, Rika, Rena, Keiichi, and Satoko stare at her. Mion asks if she has forgotten something. Nervous, blushing, and with a halting voice, Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s and asks, "Rika?" Rika confidently responds that she will not say anything, and if Hanyū wants something, she will have to ask for it herself. Hanyū stutters "I (''boku),"but she eventually states she wants to join their club. Rika claps for her "good job!" Hanyū admits that up until this point in time she has run away from every fight with the fear of losing. The rest listen to her seriously. In her Adult Voice, Hanyū states that running away is worse than losing and without trying one can never win: "That is what the people I love taught me." Rika appears surprised with her commitment and simply says, "Hanyū." Excited Mion, bathed in dramatic anime light, eagerly accepts Hanyū and announces the "entrance exam" of the game Old Geezer. Chortling, with her face in shadows, Mion warns that the cards are worn from use and everyone can read the scratches and chips. A very chibi Hanyū accepts the challenge. As the chibi Mion chortles that she can read her last two cards, a chibi Hanyū streams tears and "Auu~! Auu~!"s. Apologizing, Rena takes one card from her and is "out." Chibi Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s in tearful panic. Chibi Keiichi announces this is her "baptism" as she tries to shield her card from what will be her inevitable defeat. However, non-''chibi'' Mion tells her that if she picks Keiichi's right hand card, she will be "out." She does this over Keiichi's chibi protests. He angrily asks her if she really wants to "crawl back home wearing a collar, a tail and bloomers after your first day of school?!" Satoko feels that outfit will suit him much better. Rika "Miiii"s in agreement as a chibi Rena descends again into her "Cute Mode." Mion wipes her lips and agrees. Keiichi demands to know why they are all against him as they all, including Hanyū, derisively laugh. Outside a building in a city, a voice over announces that the investigation of a case is no longer in their jurisdiction. Akasaka Mamoru listens as another officer complains about their failure to nail those in the government responsible for misappropriating funds. Akasaka consoles him until he notices in a file the words "Tokyo" and "Irie Clinic." He sees also "Hinamizawa," "Kamikari Pharamaceutical Research Facility," and ""Aizu Hospital" listed in a file as he says to himself, "Hinamizawa." Second Half Poor Keiichi walks home dressed as he predicted and complaining with the rest of the Club members. Mion curtly commands him not to complain but "just walk!" When Hanyū tries to offer that it "looks great on you!" Keiichi threatens that the next day it will be her turn. Hanyū smiles and states she would not mind trying it once, to which Satoko giggles over him being "brushed off lightly." Keiichi has a chibi screaming tantrum, and all laughingly disperse from him save Rika. She observes in her Child Voice that Hanyū is already fitting in. A calmer Keiichi agrees, and he observes that even though Hanyū only transferred in that day, he feels that she has been with them "forever." Rika agrees and states that Hanyū has always been beside them. Keiichi looks confused, Rika merely gives him a "Nipaa," but before Keiichi can comment, Hanyū scream "Auu~! Auu~!" off screen as Mion asks if she is alright. Keiichi and Rika rush to Mion, Rena, and Satoko. Satoko cries that Hanyū tripped and feel down the side of the road. A chibi Hanyū lies on the ground with her eyes swirling as she "Auu~! Auu~!"s The rest find her with Takano Miyo and Tomitake Jirō. Jirō observes that Keiichi must have lost again. After examining her, Takano concludes that Hanyū is "fine" and her "eyes are just swirling a bit" as Jirō wonders about a girl suddenly crashing down on them. A non-''chibi'' Hanyū awakens, then sees Takano as the sounds of the Higurashi increase. Scared, Hanyū will not look at Takano and Jirō, even when Rika introduces them and explains that they "aren't suspicious at all!" Hanyū finally stares at Takano and says the name "Takano" to herself. When Takano says to her she must be the "new transfer student Hanyū-chan" Hanyū still will not look at her. She merely stares at the ground scared. That night with a view of the Moon, Rika in her Adult Voice confesses that she does not believe it. As it has been in all her previous lives, Rika still could not remember who killed her. Hanyū, in her more Adult Voice, confesses that she also had forgotten everything until she saw Takano's face and affirms that Takano and the Yamainu are her enemies. She also states that the Rika of the previous world (Minagoroshi-hen) had kept her eyes on Takano while being killed in the futile attempt to remember in her next life. Hanyū does not know why Takano wishes to kill her, but reminds Rika that in the previous life of Minagoroshi-hen ''they very nearly defeated Fate. What they learned was to unite everyone's strengths. Since they know the identity of the enemy, they should be able to defeat Fate. Rika is frustrated that she does not remember any of this. Hanyū sadly suggests it may be because her powers to resurrect Rika grow weaker and this may be the final world. Still in her Adult Voice Rika observes that she thought it was strange that everyone could see Hanyū and that she decided to transfer into their school. Hanyū states this is not strange; she simply decided to quit being a bystander. Takano has powerful pieces, and Rika must gather help from many other people or she cannot win. Rika expresses surprise that Hanyū really decided to cease being just a bystander. She then confesses that, "No matter how often you explained to me who you are, or where you came from I was never able to comprehend" but suggests that Hanyū's current appearance could be her true self. Hanyū responds she was a goddess worshiped by the land who died to atone for the sins of the land, "as a human sacrifice to join man to the demons." She notes that people push their impurities on others in order to purify themselves. However, she has decided to quit being "a powerless god," and she vows to fight with Rika. From inside of a traditional restaurant, a voice expresses surprise that Rika will be killed. Inside sit Akasaka, Ōishi, Kumagai, and Kanshiki. Akasaka notes that in 1978 Rika predicted The Series of Mysterious Deaths. Ōishi confesses that he will retire next year but wishes to uncover the truth behind the mysterious deaths no matter the cost. He wonders how Rika could have predicted the deaths. Akasaka regrets that he did not take her seriously back then. Kanshiki wonders how she is connected to the investigation Akasaka had been involved in. Akasaka does not have an answer, but he requests their help to save Rika. They agree. A ''chibi Irie Kyōsuke prances to see Satoko in the morning at the school. He reminds her that it is the date of her monthly check-up, and he asks her why she was not wearing her "maid hairband." "If you break the rules," he playfully scolds her, "I'll have to punish you." A chibi Satoko grouses that she has never heard of these rules. A malevolent chibi Chie Rumiko demands he abstain from this behavior at school. Chibi Irie claims it is merely a "joke," but non-''chibi'' Irie mutters to himself that he is quite serious. Rika interrupts this by asking to speak with him. In his office in the clinic, Rika asks in her Adult Voice about "Emergency Manual #34." Irie confesses that he withheld this from her, and he explains that should the Queen Carrier suddenly die, all of the residents of Hinamizawa will be massacred. Rika asks if Takano would have anything to gain by the execution of this plan or killing her. When Irie protests that she has three years to finish her research, Rika asks if it is unreasonable for Takano to "throw over the tables in desperation?" Irie reluctantly concedes this is possible. Rika returns to class with her friends waiting concerned. When they ask her what is wrong, Rika responds in her Child Voice that she was merely asking about a manga she is writing. She describes the plot of the manga as her own situation: the Queen Carrier dies, the village is massacred, and a "Tokyo" is behind it. Rika states she is having problems explaining motivation of the villain. Mion suggests that clearly someone must profit from the annihilation of the village. If this happens, then someone will be forced to take responsibility. She explains on the blackboard that two factions are in competition. A huge scandal such as the annihilation of a village will force "Faction A" to take the blame and lose influence: "This is the goal of Faction B as the villain, who are plotting to kill the Queen Carrier from the shadows." Keiichi agrees that with such an evil organization, "there is sure to be a lot of backstabbing and sabotaging going around." Rika asks how "the girl" can fight such an organization. Mion notes that if the girl has friends like Satoko who can make traps, she might manage. Desperate, Rika demands more ideas. Post-End Titles After the end titles, the woman who approached Takano talks to her from her phone in her car. She identifies herself as "Nomura." She congratulates Takano that because of her work the Ministry of Health and Welfare now comprehend the dangers of Hinamizawa Syndrome. She promises that after the "terminal operations" have concluded, a new research facility will be established with Takano as the head. The Prime Minister is aware of the dangers, and "Nomura" prays for Takano's success. She then hangs up and dials another number. She identifies herself as "Takagi" and states that if the operation succeeds, the former Koizumi faction will fall and the Chief Cabinet Secretary will be dismissed. Teaser Chibi ''Hanyū announces another installment "Tell Me, Dark Rika Corner," with the first question, naturally, coming from Hōjō Teppei. ''Chibi ''Rika in her Adult Voice sighs and wonders if there is anyone else out there. ''Chibi ''Hanyū reads: *"I've been wondering for a while what those things coming out of Hanyū's head are." ''Chibi ''Rika in her Adult voice responds: "*****, don't you think?" with "*****" representing in translation what is "bleeped out." "That's right!" ''Chibi ''Hanyū responds excitedly, "They're *****!" After introducing the next episode, ''Chibi ''Rika in her Adult Voice demands: "What did he think they were, besides *****?" Characters In order of appearance *Furude Hanyū *Sonozaki Mion *Chie Rumiko *Young School Children *Tomita Daiki *Okamura Suguru *Maebara Keiichi *Furude Rika *Ryūgū Rena *Hōjō Satoko *Shitsucho *Akasaka Mamoru *Investigators (unnamed) *Tomitake Jirō *Takano Miyo *Ōishi Kuraudo *Kumagai Katsuya *Kanshiki *Irie Kyōsuke *Nomura (also "Takagi") *Koizumi (mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards *''Old Geezer: a game with future significance, spoilers, arg, be there, arg. *In Minagoroshi-hen, Rika refused a sedative so she could remember in her next life that it was Takano who would disembowel her. *'Rena Remembers Seeing Hanyū:' Though she called her "Oyashiro-sama" and actually indicates that the deity is female in a number of previous arcs. The Final Piece reveals that she saw Hanyū apologizing to her when she suffered from the Hinamizawa Syndrome. *'Hanyū's Actions:' this episode demonstrates that Hanyū could interract with people in the world if she had the courage to do so. *'Hanyū and Takano:' in neither the anime nor the manga adaptations does Takano recognize Hanyū as the "goddess" she confronted. In the manga she does notice Hanyū's horns. She asks if they are a "toy" then concludes that they make her look like a "monster." This more fits the Sound Novels where Hanyū's horns are recognized. The anime chose not to spend time explaining them which led to the joke in the Teaser. *'Rika and Hanyū's Memory:' Presumably, Hanyū all of this time took away Rika before her actual death such that she did not know Takano was responsible. However, Hanyū suggests that she, too, forgets details near the end of her involvement in a time fragment. For her part, Rika does not remember events near her death. In both the anime and the manga, despite her demand to remain awake during her disembowelment in the attempt to remember Takano, she does not remember. **Rika's Memory: Rika's lives are different lengths in that sometimes she emerges a few years in the past whereas in others it is as little as a few days. Nevertheless, she has done this thousands of times, and the lives follow patterns that she recognizes. Thus, in Minagoroshi-hen, she knows how the game at Mion's uncle's store will play out, and how Keiichi will give the doll to Rena, because she has lived it hundreds of times. It appears until Minagoroshi-hen, she was never awake for her ritual murder. Takano at least had the decency to order the Yamainu to sedate her. **Hanyū and Takano: Hanyū states that she did not remember Takano until she saw her face. This would have to be during the scene in the previous episode when she confronts her at the Furude Shrine. The manga has Hanyū suddenly leave Rika playing in the field because, "she has arrived." Takano clearly does not remember the goddess she challenged in this episode . . . spoilers . . . arg! *'Hanyu's Horns:' as explained in her character page, the anime decided not to have characters appear to notice them. The Teaser plays with this. *'Emergency Manual #34:' Rika does not know about it, because she has never lived long enough to see it applied. Trivia *''Old Geezer'': is Mion's variation on the classic Old Maid which she explains in a later episode. Arg. Spoilers. *During the card game, Keiichi calls Hanyū "Hanyū-kun." Cultural References *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_bondage Kinbaku (緊縛) and Kinbaku-bi (緊縛美)]: a safe Wikipedia link to a description that explains the joke of the way Rena is tied up. For further details, When They Cry Wikia directs you to these "search engines" the Kids These Days Use . . . and may Hanyū-sama have mercy on your soul! *''Choux à la Crème (Cream Puffs!): ''Mlle ''Hanyū actually uses the French name. *Okara'' *''Tofu'' Memorable Moments *Hanyū ceases being an observer. *Rena keeps trying to take Hanyū home. Quotes *"Rika?" - Hanyū **"I won't say a word. If there's something you want, Hanyū, it's better to ask for it yourself." - Rika *"Until now, I've been too afraid to lose, so I fled from all the obstacles in my way." - Hanyū *"Are you sure you want to go back home the first day wearing bloomers with a tail and collar?!" - Keiichi *"No matter how many times you told me who you were or what family you were from, I couldn't understand. But perhaps the Hanyū I'm seeing right now is the true one." - Rika **"I am this land's goddess. A human sacrifice meant to unite humans and demons, a long time ago. Fated to carry and wash away the sins of this land. People will always try to push their faults onto others in order to gain peace." - Hanyū Gallery Rena Enters Cute Mode.png|Rena enters Cute Mode™ . . . Rena Take Home Mode.png|. . . and progresses to Omochikaeri Mode®! Keiichi Rages.png|Keiichi. . . . Keiichi Brushed Off by Hanyū.png|'Not Shown:' A Harem Anime Irie and Satoko.png|'Not Shown:' Medical Ethics Satoko Chibi to Irie.png|Check the Manual, Satoko. . . . Higurashi Kai Title Card 19.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Matsuribayashi-hen Episodes